


I'm not drunk enough for this

by SithBish



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jessica need a drink, Mistaire, Mostly Fluff, Not a lot of angst, That's what I'm calling misty/claire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithBish/pseuds/SithBish
Summary: Jessica's been having an off day. A teenage girl keeps yelling at Jessica for ruining her relationship, Malcom somehow broke his arm in the kitchen, everyone's still calling her a hero, Luke, Danny, and Matt are all younger versions of themselves, but worst of all, she's out of alcohol.





	I'm not drunk enough for this

Well, this was just a  ** _fantastic_** day, wasn't it? The guys are kids, that teenage girl is still outside screaming her head off, Malcom is in no shape to help at all, and there's no alcohol. She needed, as much as she hated saying it, help.

But first she had to get the kids under control. Luke was easy, he was 11 years old. He sat in front of the tv quietly. Danny, not so much. He was around 5 or 6 years old and seemed to have more energy than "adult" Danny. He ran back and forth from the tv to Malcom, asking rapid fire questions about anything and everything. Matt was probably easier than Luke. He wasn't even a year old.He was laying on Malcolm's chest, sleeping through all the noise Danny was making.

Jessica walked into the hall and took out her phone. She began adding people to a group text.

 **Jessica:** My place. Now.

 **Franklin (Foggy):** What's wrong?

 **Jessica:** Can't explain right at the moment, come see for yourselves

 **Misty:** I have a bad feeling about this.

\----------------------------

Frank and Karen arrived first. Matt chose that moment to wake up and scream bloody murder. Danny hid under the table and Luke turned off the tv. Karen was stunned a bit, but Frank just calmly took Matt and began to bounce him calmly. He gave Jessica a "how did this happen?" look. Matt's screaming turned to soft sighs and gurgling.

"The idiots ran into a warehouse, there was a lot of smoke a few second later, and when I went in they were kids."

Frank seemed content with the explanation, but Karen found her voice.

"What are we going to do about this. I mean, they can't stay kid forever."

"I had a very important meeting, this better be good." Ward walked in looking flustered. Danny saw him.

"Ward!" He ran from under the table and attached himself to Ward's legs. Ward dropped his phone. Luke walked over and picked it up.

"Here, sir." He held the phone up. Ward seemed too phased to notice.

\----------------------

Foggy was last to arrive. All of them were crammed into Jessica's small main room trying to figure out their next move.

"Danny, sit still." Colleen sighed. They boy had been running around for hours and was still not tired.

"Don't wanna sit." Danny crossed his arms and pouted.

"Wow, he's just as stubborn as adult Danny." Claire laughed. Matt gave his agreement in an assortment of gurgles and giggles. That drew Danny's attention. He went to sit i  front of Matt, who was on the floor in a small nest of pillows and blankets from Jessica's bed.

"Hello, baby!" Danny began to talk to Matt. Matt laughed at him, though he didn't understand a word Danny said.

"They can't stay cramped up in here," Misty muttered "it's unsanitary and there's only one bed."

"How about Danny's place?" Karen suggested.

"Too much of a target. We could be putting them in danger." Colleen leaned on the wall next to the hallway.

"I know of a few safe houses Stark has. I could probably get 'im to lend us one." Frank shrugged.

"That sounds good." Misty agreed.

"So we have a place, but they need food, clothing, toys, and not to mention, baby stuff." Foggy looked up from his phone.

"All of that stuff is pretty expensive." Malcom leaned over to look at the phone. Foggy had been making a list of everything they need as well as the prices.

"I'll pay for it all," Ward sighed "it's the least I can do since I can't really be around. I have a company to run."

"Now that all that's settled, let's put this plan inti action." Foggy clapped his hands. Bad idea. It started Matt and he began to cry. Danny ran to Colleen and his his face behind her leg.

Luke walked over to Matt and picked him up. Matt looked him dead in the eyes and stopped crying. Luke smiled at him and Matt smiled back. He glared at Foggy, then went into the bedroom with Matt.

Frank snickered and walked outside the apartment, probably to call Stark.

 


End file.
